Geology And Greek Mythology
by BballAndBooks
Summary: When she was a kid, she'd never expected herself to love those two subjects. But she did. She never expected to have those two classes, and more, with him, the joker and class clown. But she did. And she never anticipated being his partner in the projects that they'd been assigned for those two subjects. But she was. And boy was it a crazy ride. AU. Lazel. A bit OOC because its AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! I've had this idea in my head for a few days now, and I finally decided to write it. It's basically just a Lazel AU fic that probably won't be very long, between only 10-15 chapters. But I still hope that you guys like it. Enjoy, and review! **

Hazel's POV

Hazel Levesque sighed tiredly as she slid into her seat in her 2nd class of the day: Geology/Petrology. It was the first day of the last two semesters of her freshman year in college, and she was already worn out.

Needless to say, she wasn't looking forward to it very much.

Hazel sighed again and turned her attention to the door, where her friends were walking in. The first people to walk in were Percy and Annabeth, who were holding hands and arguing as always. Hazel smiled to herself. Those two were always arguing, but at the end of the day you could find them connected in some way, whether it was the hands or lips.

Jason and Piper were next. They'd just started dating at the end of their senior year in high school, and their relationship was still a little awkward. But they were sweet.

Hazel sighed for what must have been the thousandth time that morning. She wanted a relationship like that, as cliché and whiny as it sounded. She thought she'd had it with her old boyfriend Bobby, but things didn't work out.

Hazel turned her attention back to the door for the last time to see three guys walk in. One was Frank, who was yet another one of her friends. It was no secret that he liked her, but Hazel found that she didn't really return the feelings. She felt bad about it, but she really couldn't help it.

Next to Frank was Nico, her older brother. Originally, she and Nico weren't very close, but after their older sister Bianca died in a car accident, they began to rely on each other more and more. Next to Nico was Thalia, who was Jason's older sister, and her and Nico's older cousin. She was pretty cool, even though she, Nico, and Percy could never stop arguing.

The last guy that walked in was obviously new because Hazel had never seen him before. He was around 5'11", maybe 6', and he had curly black hair, warm brown eyes, and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He wasn't bad-looking, Hazel supposed, and judging by the gleam in his eyes, he was a joker.

Hazel shook her head, as if she was trying to push those thoughts out of her mind. She wasn't ready for a relationship right now, especially not after she'd just broken up with Bobby.

Hazel turned her attention to the front as their professor, Ms. Lupa, walked in. He was pretty cool, for a teacher, and his class was by far her favorite. It was also one of her two majors, the other being Greek mythology. Call her boring for majoring in rocks and the earth, but she'd always had a knack for it.

Ms. Lupa addressed her class with her cold stare, and everyone immediately fell silent. Then her stare landed on Leo, and she called him up to the front to introduce himself. Hazel could feel everyone shift and give him all of their attention, and to her surprise, he didn't look the least bit uncomfortable. Instead, he looked happy with the attention, and Hazel labeled him as a class clown.

"The name's Leo Valdez. I'm from Texas, I like working with cars and making stuff, I'm 18, and I'm single ladies." There were snorts from most of the female population, and Hazel could swear that Leo winked at her, which resulted in her blushing despite herself.

Ms. Lupa took her place at the front as Leo sat down, and Hazel could've sworn that she saw the hint of an amused smile on her lips. "Welcome to our geology/petrology Mr. Valdez. If you took this class at your previous college, then hopefully you'll be where we are. If not, then you'll just have to catch up." Leo nodded. "Okay, so for our second semester, we will be working on a project. It will take the rest of the year to finish, and you will have to work with one or more partners."

The class immediately began calling out their partners, but Ms. Lupa called for their attention. "Their will be no picking of the partners for this. I have already picked for you." Everyone groaned, as no one wanted do have to do this again. The last time their teacher had picked their partners for them, well…Let's just say that t didn't end very well. Ms. Lupa smiled at the class.

"Group 1 will be: Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, and Jason Grace. Group two is: Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Thalia Grace. Group three is Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levasque."

Hazel sighed again. It's not that she didn't like Leo, she just didn't know him. And working with Frank was bound to be awkward since he liked her. Hazel turned around to look for her partners, and she locked eyes with Leo, who winked at her.

As she felt the blush rise to her cheeks, Hazel came to terms with a very big realization. This was going to be a long rest of the year.

_After that class is over…_

Hazel slid into her seat in Greek mythology, and smiled at her teacher Mr. Brunner, though all the kids called him Chiron. He was a cool guy (for a teacher), and in his mid-40's or so, but his eyes seemed to hold years of knowledge and wisdom that Hazel doubted she'd ever know.

After pulling out her books, she looked to the front at Chiron, who was about to start class. He smiled at them. "Welcome back to school children. We have a new student today, and he goes by the name of Leo Valdez. Come on up here and introduce yourself to us Mr. Valdez."

Hazel felt a small, amused smile grace her face as she watched him make his way to the front of the class. It was so weird to her that he seemed to have her every class.

"Sup' homies, I'm Leo Valdez. I'm 18, from Texas, and I love mechanics. So, yeah, that's about it." He walked back to his seat then, and Hazel could swear that she saw Chiron smile for a fraction of a second.

"Well, Leo, we're glad to have you. Now, for these last two semesters of your freshman year, you'll have a project." Hazel mentally groaned. Two projects in two classes already? She was gonna' die.

"Now, I know that if you have Ms. Lupa, you have a project for her as well. But, we've talked about, and this project and her project will go hand and hand with each other. Hopefully that will save you all some time. That and the fact that you will have _a, _meaning one, partner to help you out. So, listen up for your name and partner, and after this we'll go over the project."

Hazel braced herself for the worst. She didn't have much luck in the partners department, but a small part of her still hoped that she'd get Thalia or Annabeth or Piper. Chiron began to list names.

"Percy and Annabeth. Luke and Thalia. Nico and Rachel. Piper and Jason. Travis and Katie. Frank and Reyna. Leo and Hazel."

He said more, but Hazel had for the most part tuned him out. She was working with Leo, the new boy, for yet another class, but she really wasn't sure that it was such a bad thing. And judging by the way he was smiling in a friendly manner at her, he didn't think it was too horrible either.

**A/N: So, do you guys like it? Should I continue? Are Hazel and Leo OOC? Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy with basketball, band, school, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy and review! **

Hazel's POV

Hazel watched Leo out of the corner of her eye as he walked up to her desk. "Hi, Leo." He grinned in a friendly manner at her, his brown eyes glinting. "Hey Hazel. When and where are you able to meet up to work on this? I'm free most of the time, and I'm new here so I don't really know what's around, so it's really up to you."

Hazel bit her lip, thinking (Something Leo couldn't help but think was kinda cute). Then it hit her. "There's a café about 5 blocks from here. It's pretty nice and usually not too crowded, and the Wi-Fi is free. Can we work there?"

Leo shrugged. "Sure. Can we do Tuesdays and Thursdays or something?" Hazel nodded. "That sounds good. Is 6 okay?" He grinned at her. "That's fine with me, but what about our project for Ms. Luna?" Hazel raised an eyebrow. "You mean Lupa?"

Leo grinned again. "Eh, tomato, tomato, potato, potato." But upon seeing Hazel's facial expression, he apologized. "Sorry, I'm sorry. But really, what should we do about her project?" Hazel opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the arrival of Frank Zhang. He sent Leo a forced grin.

"Hey dude. Welcome to Stanford." Leo smiled at him, his brown eyes shining with amusement. "Thanks big guy." Frank looked a little miffed at Leo's response, and Hazel spoke up in order to avoid any further conflict, because she could see it coming. "Hey Frank. We were wondering when you were available to work on our project for Ms. Lupa." He thought for a second before answering her.

"I think I'm free Mondays and Wednesdays. Yeah, cuz' Reyna and I are working on this one on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Does that work for you guys?" Hazel nodded and sent Leo a look that asked if he was cool with it. He sent her a not-so-discreet wink and then nodded as well. Frank, who'd noticed this not very subtle encounter, narrowed his eyes at Leo, and then smiled at Hazel. "Cool. See you guys later. We can meet outside of the dorms and decide where to go from there. Bye Hazel."

She smiled politely at him, and watched as he walked away. Leo watched too, and once Frank was out of hearing range he smirked at Hazel. "Well, he likes you. Did you guys used to go out or something?" Hazel stared at him while rubbing her temples tiredly, and sighed.

"Nope, we were never in any kind of relationship. And is it really that obvious?" He grinned at her, clearly amused. "Yeah. It's about as obvious as white tulip in a field of red roses." She chuckled wryly at his statement, and he stared at her, looking confused. She raised an eyebrow at his expression. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? You seem a little younger than me."

She grinned at him, figuring this question would come her way soon. "I'm 17 Valdez. I skipped 8th grade. Is that okay with you?" He smirked at her. "That's cool. I like my women younger than me." Hazel blushed despite herself, and Leo grinned at her. "Anyways, I gotta go now, as my next class is at the other end of the school. See you later Levesque."

"Bye Leo." She waved at him, and then got her stuff ready so she could go to her next class. She was gonna be late if she didn't hurry, and being late to Ms. Dodds class meant a detention. As Hazel walked down the hallway to Ms. Dodds class, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Annabeth, who was smirking at her.

"You and Leo seem to be getting along pretty well, Hazel." Hazel grinned inwardly at her friend's attitude; she was very straight to the point. "I guess so, Annie. But could you not tell Nico and Percy? They can be really overprotective sometimes." Annabeth smiled knowingly at her, and Hazel saw an emotion in her grey eyes that she couldn't place. "Your secret's safe with me, Haze. I know how they can get. When Bobby broke up with you, they both wanted to basically go kill him."

Hazel laughed at that and thanked Annabeth before turning down the hall that led to Ms. Dodds class. Three classes down, and just one more until lunch. She could do this.

**A/N: It's kinda short, but I hope you guys still liked it. I'm going to try my best to update more often from now on. Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I'm trying to do better. We were doing our state testing last week, and it sucked. Anyways, here's chapter 3. Enjoy and review! **

Hazel's POV

Hazel allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief as she exited Ms. Dodds class. The lady had lectures and homework for days. But, after lunch Hazel had just one more class, and then she would be able to chill and hang out with her friends.

Wait, scratch that. Today she had to work on Ms. Lupas' project with Frank and Leo. And that was sure to be awkward, what with Frank liking her and Leo…If she was going to be honest, Hazel really didn't know what to think about Leo. He was cool, for lack of a better word, and definitely funny, but…Hazel sighed again, this sigh being one of exasperation and confusion.

All of this thinking she was doing about Leo was giving her a headache, so she vowed silently to herself to push all thoughts of him out of her head as she walked into the over-crowded cafeteria. She walked through the line, paid for her food (which she probably wasn't going to eat anyway, as it smelled horrible), and made her way to the table where her and her friends usually sat. She slid into the seat next to her brother, Nico, and began munching on an apple.

Nico, who hadn't even acknowledged her presence as she sat down, suddenly turned to her and smiled sympathetically. "Tough first day back?" Hazel nodded, not really having the energy to speak. Nico patted her back awkwardly, and she shot him a grateful smile. She knew he was trying his best to be more involved in her life, especially since their older sister Bianca died two years ago, and she appreciated him for it.

A few minutes after Hazel arrived at the table, Percy and Annabeth showed up, Jason, Thalia, and Piper coming a few minutes after them. The last person to arrive was Frank, and he positioned himself diagonally across from Hazel, who'd just eased herself into an argument with Annabeth about Greeks vs. Romans. About five minutes into their conversation/argument (which had gotten really intense really quickly once Frank and Percy joined it) Hazel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the one and only Leo Valdez, who was smiling slightly (And, a little bit shyly) at her. "Um, can I sit with you guys? There's no more room at any of the other tables, which is surprising because I'm an amazing conversationalist. I would've expected someone to save me a seat."

Hazel laughed along with Annabeth and Percy and patted the chair that was next to her. Leo sent her a grateful smile and slid into the seat she'd motioned to. At first, there was an awkward silence. But then Leo looked up from his food and said, "I think the Greeks were way better. They were loose and fun and creative, and the Romans were all stiff and tight and boring."

Leo's POV

As soon as Leo said that, you could practically feel the shift in the atmosphere. Percy and Annabeth immediately agreed with him, and Frank and Hazel came right back with a rebuttal. Sure they were arguing, but Leo felt like he was hanging out with old friends, and he couldn't but feel grateful to Hazel for allowing him to join their circle of friends.

After lunch, when he, Hazel, Frank, Percy, and Annabeth were walking in the hallway, he approached Hazel. "Long time no see Levesque." She grinned at him. "Long time no see Valdez. What can I help you with?" Leo grinned at her sheepishly. "Uh, do you know where Ms. Hylla's class is?" Hazel smiled warmly at him, and in that moment Leo felt really glad that she was his partner and friend.

"Actually, I have her next, and I'm guessing that you have her, too. Let's go Valdez. Oh, and as a warning, she doesn't really like boys very much, especially not flirty ones. You've been warned." Leo just winked at her, obviously not taking heed to her warning. "She'll love me, no doubt about it. Everyone does, including you Levesque."

Hazel's POV

By then the others had gone to their respective classes, so there was only Leo and Hazel left as they headed to Ms. Hylla's class. Hazel smirked at him. "I most certainly do not love you Mr. Valdez. In fact, I despise you with all of my heart." Leo placed his hand over his heart and sighed dramatically. "Ms. Levesque doesn't love me. I'm going to die."

Hazel laughed and shoved him lightly, but then stopped as they reached a closed classroom door. She motioned for Leo to be quiet and checked the time. "Dang it, we're late." She glanced at Leo and sighed. "She doesn't like when people are late, so don't try to use your so-called charm or anything on her, okay? It'll just piss her off more." Leo grinned and fake saluted her. "Yes ma'am, Hazel Levesque." Hazel smiled despite herself (he was such a kid sometimes) and opened the door, just to be greeted by her teacher's cold stare.

"Ms. Levesque, why are you late? And who is that?" Hazel opened her mouth to speak, but Leo beat her to it. "Hi Ms. Hylla, I'm Leo. I'm new here, and it's my fault that Hazel was late. I'm sorry." Ms. Hylla gave him that teacher _look. _Meanwhile, Hazel was too shocked at what Leo had just done to say anything. But apparently, what he'd said was enough. Ms. Hylla sighed, as if she was sick of kids these days. "Because it's your first day Mr. Valdez, and you're normally a good student Ms. Levesque, I'll let it slide today. But don't let it happen again."

Hazel nodded wordlessly, and Leo winked at her, which caused her to just roll her eyes. "Now, Ms. Levesque, please go sit by Mr. Mason, and Mr. Valdez go take the seat by Reyna." Leo shot Hazel a look that clearly showed that he was uncomfortable and went and sat by Reyna, who was staring at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Okay, now we can continue with the lesson. So, in business…" Hazel honestly didn't really pay attention to what her teacher was saying, which was a first for her. She was too busy laughing at the faces Leo made whenever Reyna tried to flirt with him. When Ms. Hylla called her out about it, she apologized and promised that it wouldn't happen again. But then Leo mouthed the words "Teachers Pet" at her, and she had to retaliate, thus resulting in another round of silent hysterics from the both of them.

By the end of the class, Hazel was red from laughing so hard, and Leo didn't look too much better. They earned a lot of weird looks from their classmates as they walked out, but Hazel and Leo ignored them as they made their way to the dorms to meet Frank. As they walked together, Hazel realized something.

Leo Valdez was going to be the death of her.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the month long wait, but here's chapter 4 of Geology And Greek Mythology. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please review. **

Leo's POV

If he was going to be honest, Leo thought Frank looked like a pissed off panda bear at that moment.

Leo was walking with Hazel to the dorms, and to avoid any awkward silences (He hated those. He blamed it on the ADHD.) he was telling her about one of the inventions he'd made in 10th grade. He was originally going to tell her about one of the many times he'd run away from one of his foster homes, but he wasn't ready for that. Talking about those times caused too many bad memories to resurface.

They arrived to where Frank was leaning against the wall of the dorms, and Leo had to admit that the guy looked pretty intimidating. He was 6'3", buff, and was sending Leo a glare that definitely couldn't be qualified as friendly. But just as quickly as it had appeared it was gone, replaced with a smile that was clearly meant just for Hazel. Leo had to look away to hide the smile on his face. This guy really was head-over-heels for Hazel. She hadn't been lying.

Frank greeted them and then proposed that they work at the coffee shop a few blocks away. Hazel then informed him that that was the one her and Leo planned on working at, and the owners would probably not appreciate them showing up there 4 days a week. So, they eventually agreed on working at the one directly across the street, and began walking. The walk there was pretty much silent, and before Leo knew it they were at "Coffee Shop".

How original.

They walked in and sat a circular booth in the corner. While Hazel and Frank set out their books and stuff (Leo hadn't really thought to bring anything.), he offered to go buy everyone coffee. He took their orders and made his way up to the front. While he ordered, he noticed that the cashier guy kept looking behind him at Hazel. Leo couldn't really blame him, as he probably would be, too. She was really pretty, beautiful even, and her hair- Whoa, lover boy, chill out. You've barely known her for a day.

Leo blinked himself out of his little stupor thing and grabbed the drinks form the cashier guy, who's nametag read "Bobby". With a quick thank you he walked back to Hazel and Frank, who were debating which rock type to use. Hazel wanted to use any kind of igneous rock, but Frank wanted to use metamorphic rock. "I'm going to have to go with Hazel on this one. Igneous rock is cooler than metamorphic, no offense, and it's made from fire. So I say igneous." Frank stared at him and Hazel for a second, as if he were trying to figure out if they were plotting against him, then sighed in defeat. "Fine, igneous it is. Now that that's figured out, what particular type of igneous rock are we going to use?" Leo pondered that for a second. Their project was to choose a type of rock then choose 20 things the rock had qualities of, metaphorically speaking. For example, sedimentary rock could be similar to a cake because they both had layers. It seemed kind of elementary to him, but he figured it would get more complex once he and Hazel began working on the Greek Mythology project. Chiron had said that the projects went hand in hand.

When it came time for them to choose what type of igneous rock to use, Hazel (being the amazing mediator she was) decided on using a vote to settle it. Frank voted pumice, Hazel voted scoria, and Leo voted for obsidian. Hazel sighed, visibly frustrated, and Leo decided to be a good friend and remove his rock from the vote. "Okay, since if I don't we're not going to get anywhere, I remove my rock from the vote. And I have to go with Frank's vote for pumice, if that's okay with you guys." Frank offered him a forced smile of appreciation, and Hazel gave him a legit, relieved smile. "Okay, now that that's settled, we can actually begin."

Leo, who had drunk three cups of coffee, all loaded with sugar, was only calm and focused every now and then. But when he was, he'd give out good advice and make good points. So, in his defense, he actually did do something. Well, something besides watch the cashier dude stare at Hazel. After the first few times, Leo figured he would stop, and it was just a little crush. But after the tenth time, Leo was beginning to think that the guy was some creepy stalker. Hey, it was possible.

By the time the "Coffee Shop" was ready to close, all of the other customers had left, and the only employees left were the cashier stalker guy and a janitor. As they gathered their stuff together and prepared to leave, the cashier guy walked up to Hazel. Her back was turned to him, and she had no idea he was beside her until he said (Asked, really.) "Hazel? Is that you?" She turned around, and for a moment nothing was said.

Leo decided that it was like something out of a cheesy romance movie. After a second or two, Hazel's eyes grew wide, then cold. "Bobby. Long time no see, huh," Hazel muttered, her voice bitter and a little hurt. Bobby tried for a sheepish grin. "Yeah…You look great, Haze." She glared at him even more, if that was even possible. "Don't call me that anymore, okay? I have to go now." She walked out then, Leo right behind her, seeing as he didn't know the way to the dorms. Frank was right behind them, looking way too much like an angry, constipated bear for Leo's liking.

Leo tried to talk to her, asked her if she was okay, but she didn't say anything. She just kept walking. Frank, who obviously knew what was going on, turned to Hazel and stopped her mid-stride. "I'll call Piper and Annabeth and tell them you're on your way home." She gave him a hug, her golden eyes red, and nodded, apparently not able to speak. He released her, told Leo goodbye (In a half polite way), and headed off to the dorms. Leo still trailed awkwardly behind Hazel, not really sure what to do or say. His specialty was impressing girls, not comforting them. After a few minutes she turned to him, looking confused. "Why are you following me? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but really." He grinned sheepishly at her. "I don't know how to get back, remember." She nodded, and then it was silent again.

"Um, can you explain what happened back there? You don't have to if you don't want to," he murmured lowly, almost afraid to break the comfortable silence that had grown. She didn't say anything and Leo was ready to drop it until she did speak up. "Bobby was my boyfriend all throughout High School. We broke up at the end of our senior year because he said he needed a "break". I haven't seen him since." Leo grinned despite himself, and Hazel narrowed her eyes at him. "You find that funny, Valdez," she snapped, her normally golden eyes looking bronze-silver in the moonlight. He shrugged. "Nope. I find it funny that he gave up someone so incredible. You shouldn't get mad or cry over him. It's his loss, not yours." Hazel smiled at him, a real one, teeth and everything, and kissed him on the cheek, causing the both of them to turn bright red. "Thank you Valdez. That means a lot."

He smiled, knowing that he'd made her feel at least somewhat better, and together they headed back to the dorms.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5 of Geology And Greek Mythology. Enjoy and**

**review! **

Hazel's POV

Hazel walked into the dorm room she shared with Annabeth and Piper to find the two of them already in there occupying themselves. Annabeth was watching a special about architecture on the Discovery Channel (go figure), and Piper was eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes. Both were watching the architecture special on TV, but only Annabeth seemed actually in to it.

Hazel smiled to herself and knocked on the open door, making her presence known. Annabeth barely glanced up at her before returning to her fascinating (note the sarcasm) special on the Parthenon. Piper rolled her eyes at Annabeth's behavior, and switched the TV to Disney Channel. She claimed it was one of her guilty pleasures.

Hazel knew by now that it was better not to ask.

Annabeth glared at her before heading to the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza. She paused on her way back to the "living room" (if you could even call it that) and looked at Hazel, who was still standing in the door way. "You want some?" Hazel eyed the pizza warily. "Did you order extra olives?"

Annabeth smirked slightly and nodded, knowing that she was the only one that ate olives on pizza. Piper sighed, got up, and grabbed Hazel's wrist, closing the door behind her and leading Hazel to the kitchen. "Don't ask questions, Haze. Eat cereal instead."

The younger girl laughed despite herself and grabbed the box of cocoa puffs from the pantry. She heard Piper scolding Annabeth in the background, and laughed to herself. Her friends were one of a kind, that was for sure.

After watching what seemed like dozens of re-runs of Hannah Montana and That's So Raven (Piper insisted that they were the classics), Hazel was ready to sleep. She entered her room to find Annabeth smiling at her phone and sitting on her bottom bunk.

"Watcha doing?" Annabeth's head snapped up, her dazed smile still on her face, and Hazel laughed knowingly to herself. There was only one person that could make Annabeth smile like that, and his name was Perseus Jackson.

"Texting Seaweed Brain." Hazel rolled her eyes at the childish nickname. She'd been calling him that since they were in the 6th grade, and he called her Wise Girl. They were weird like that.

Hazel climbed onto her bunk on the top and checked her phone. She had a missed call from Frank, a text from Nico, and one from an unknown number. Curious, she opened it. It read, "Hey Haze, its bobby. i made a huge mistake haze, and im just asking for a second chance. Please, haze, thts all i want. if u want 2 give us a second chance, can u meet me at the starbucks across the street from the coffee shop tomorrow? Please haze?"

Hazel considered his offer. She'd already be there with Leo since that was where they'd be working on their Greek Mythology project, so there were no transportation problems. It was decided then. She'd meet him at Starbucks. With Leo. Oh boy.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB R**

Hazel overslept the next morning, which resulted in Mrs. Lupa threatening her, Annabeth, and Piper with detention when they were late to class.

What a way to start your morning.

Blushing and embarrassed at being called out, she hurriedly sat in the first vacant seat she saw, which happened to be next to Leo. He shot her an amused grin before paying attention to whatever Mrs. Lupa was saying about the qualities of obsidian rock.

Hazel felt her heart do some weird jumping jacks routine, and she could practically feel Annabeth's smirk from across the room. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and focused back in on Mrs. Lupa, who was currently discussing the difference between Obsidian and Lime. God, it was going to be a long day.

Hazel made her way to her friends' table at lunch to find two unexpected people already there. Leo was sitting where he'd sat last time, and Reyna was sitting next to him, looking extremely bored. Confused, she sat down next to Leo, who smiled at her.

"Miss Levesque, I was extremely surprised to see that you got in trouble today. It appears you've been hanging out with me too much." Hazel laughed, remembering what had happened when the teacher of her first class of the day saw her in the hallway. He'd asked her why'd she'd missed his class yet made her second one, and even after she explained the whole sleeping in thing, he'd made her stay after class and write half a page about being responsible.

She thought it was super elementary school, but he'd insisted and she'd wanted to get to lunch, so she did it quietly and quickly and left. Hazel found it funny that the rumor had spread do quickly.

"I guess I have, Valdez. You know, this means we're going to have to take a break. You're a horrible influence on me." He laughed, and Hazel realized that he was the only person she could joke around with like this. Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia were awesome, but it just wasn't the same as it was with Leo.

"As you wish, mi' lady. But just know that you've completely demolished and broken my heart. I'm not sure I'll recover."

She grinned and waved a hand carelessly in the air, as if dismissing what he'd just said. "That's nonsense, you'll be fine. Quit being such a baby, Valdez."

He opened his mouth to reply, but someone cleared their throat behind them, and Hazel turned to see Mrs. Aphrodite, the drama teacher. She was smiling at them.

"Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque, right?" they nodded, and she continued. "I'm the drama teacher, Mrs. Aphrodite, and I was wondering if you two would consider trying out for one of our plays. You're acting skills are very impressive."

Hazel could feel the heat on her face, but she still spoke. "Um, thanks Mrs. Aphrodite, but I'm not really an actor. And I hate doing stuff on stage and in front of a crowd."

Leo nodded in agreement, and the teacher smiled at them, an unidentifiable glint in her eye. "Well, you two are definitely comfortable with each other. Tryouts are this Friday at 6 pm. I really hope to see you guys there."

With that she walked away, leaving Hazel blushing, Frank and Reyna glaring at nothing in particular, and Leo smiling. He looked at her imploringly, as if asking her the unspoken question.

She considered it. Did she have time for drama? Yeah, she guessed so. It seemed like it would be fun, especially if Leo was there, too. She knew what her answer was.

She turned to Leo and smiled.

"Let's do it, Valdez.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well…it's been a really long time hasn't it? Uh, I have a bunch of completely relevant and reasonable excuses as to why it's been over two months, but I'm pretty sure y'all don't want to hear all that. So here's chapter 6 of the story! Enjoy and review! (Note: This chappie skips ahead a bit and is a bit of a filler, but it's necessary.) **

Hazel's POV

"No."

The words fell confidently and unexpectedly out of Hazel's mouth. She watched silently (and slightly smugly) as Bobby's mouth gaped like a fish out of water. She'd blindsided him and he obviously didn't know what to do. Hazel sat back in her chair and stared at the coffee cup in front of her, not quite sure of what to do. Now that she'd done what she had to do she wasn't sure what would happen next.

"Oh," Bobby coughed, looking just as uncomfortable and unsure as she was, "Well, l um, okay. If that…As long as you're happy, Hazel." He finished quietly, a strange look in his eyes. "Can I ask you something before I go?" He was half way out of his chair and an uncomfortable expression adorned his face. "Shoot," Hazel replied, allowing an easy grin to slide across her face. They used to play this game that was kind of like 20 questions, and she used to always respond to him like that.

He remembered too, if the slight grin on his face was anything to go by. "Did I do something wrong?" She shook her head slightly and placed her coffee on the table, her legs twitching as she did so. "No, of course not, Bobby. I just don't think it's going to work out. I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure you can understand." He shook his head and offered her an exhausted, yet knowing smile. "I'm sorry, Hazel, about that whole "break" we took. I just had a lot of stuff going home, and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

When Hazel didn't respond, he sighed and muttered something to himself that she couldn't understand. "Good luck with everything, Hazel. Maybe I'll see you around school. NYC right?" Hazel nodded slowly, the faintest trace of a blush visible on her face. "Yeah. See you around Bobby," she muttered before giving him a quick hug and a sisterly kiss on the cheek. He squeezed her hand before walking out of the small coffee shop, and Hazel sat back down and released a deep breath.

One down, one to go. Leo was running twenty minutes late, and she didn't have a lot of time to spend on their project for Greek Mythology. Hazel whipped out her iPhone, her thumb hovering over the call button next to his name when he barreled through the door. An oil stain was on his shirt and his hair was more disheveled than usual, but he still offered her a tired smile when he approached the table. "Where have you been, Valdez? You're twenty minutes late."

He laid his head down on the table and Hazel resisted the urge to run her hands through his curly hair. "I told Reyna I'd fix her older sister's car over at the shop, even though she doesn't seem to like me very much, something about all men being filthy creatures, and it took a lot longer than I'd anticipated. But to make it up to you, coffee's on me, okay?" Hazel shook her head slightly and took out her Greek Mythology textbook. "It better be, Valdez. I want a coffee with 2 creams and 4 sugars and a Danish, please."

"Coming right up, ma'am," Leo said tiredly before he went up to get the drinks. Hazel watched him as he approached the girl at the register. His shoulders were slouched down and he practically drug his feet over to the order station. He returned minutes later with their drinks and Hazel offered him a half apologetic, half-thankful smile. "I didn't know you were a mechanic," she blurted out, an embarrassed blush covering her face. Leo smiled at her, a look in his eyes that could only equate to the look Annabeth got when she was talking about architecture.

"Oh yeah, I even have a part time job at the car shop down the road. That's where I was fixing Reyna's sister's car. And it's why I was late. After I finished their car Heph, he's my boss, needed me to do three more repairs." He sounded more alive than he had the whole five minutes they'd been there, and Hazel couldn't help but smile. "That sounds great, Leo, I'm happy for you." He smiled once more then laid his head onto the table, a tired sigh escaping his lips. "Okay, so what are we doing again?"

"Alright, um," she cleared her throat, "We need to choose three Gods to do this project on." He grunted in response, and she took that to mean that she could continue. "Chiron said there could be two Roman Gods and one Greek God or vice versa, but there can't be three of either. So, who's your first vote?" Leo's soft snoring came from the table where his head rested, and she couldn't help but smile a little at him.

"Leo," Hazel muttered as she ran a hand through his hair, "C'mon, wake up. Hey, if you get up now and give me a God you want to use we can go back to the dorms right now, okay?" She sounded like she was talking to a three year old, but it clearly worked since he woke up regardless.

"What," he muttered, rubbing his eyes, "Shit, I'm sorry Hazel. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you." He yawned then, and Hazel had to crack a smile to keep from blushing. Sometimes he was so…_Leo _that she couldn't take it. "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. I need your help…no, you know what? Never mind. Just…Who's your favorite Greek or Roman God?"

"Hephaestus," Leo answered almost immediately, and Hazel jotted it down. "Alright, well that's it for the day. Thanks for showing up, Valdez. Most kids probably would've just canceled." When she didn't get a response she stopped packing her book bag to look at him, and found that he was sleeping again. Hazel shook her head and packed his stuff up for him, all the while watching him sleep. He didn't wake up until she'd finished packing everything up and was about to hand him his coffee.

He observed the once cluttered table, saw his bag on her shoulders and shot her a cheeky grin. "Thanks, Hazy. I owe you one." Hazel just handed him his book bag and coffee. "It's cool. You bought the coffee, so consider us even."

"I guess. Well, let's go then. I'll walk you back," he offered, running a hand through his curly hair. "Sounds great. Let's go." They exited the door together (which resulted in some awkward touching body parts and more than one blush on Hazel's part) and Leo immediately struck up a conversation. "So…where are you from?" Hazel tensed up involuntarily, thinking of Louisiana and her seemingly crazy mother. "Uh, New Orleans. Back then, it was just my mom, Nico, Bianca and I. Me and Nico moved here to be with our dad the year before my first year of middle school. Bianca and our mom had gotten sick and died in New Orleans. What about you?"

Leo's eyes darkened slightly in the late evening sunset of New York City, and Hazel wondered what it was that she'd said. "I'm from Texas. It used to be just my mom and I, but then she…passed away, and I was sent into foster care because no one wanted me. I've been moving from city to city and state to state since I was nine, and somehow I ended up her."

"I'm sorry about your mom. I know it must have been hard for you," Hazel said, wringing her fingers together. "Hell yeah it was. And since my dad has been MIA since after I was born it was always just me and her. When she died, I just…I didn't know what to do." The bitterness in his voice made Hazel stare at her shoes. This person she was talking to was so different than the carefree, go happy go lucky Leo she knew.

"I'm really sorry," she murmured again, and she felt him grab her hand and squeeze it for just a second before letting go. The rest of their walk was silent, and it wasn't until they were at the door to Hazel's dorm that either of them uttered a single word.

"Thanks Hazel, for listening. I really appreciate it. You're an amazing friend." He hugged her quickly and muttered a tired, "goodnight," before walking off, and Hazel entered her dorm room. Annabeth was sitting watching the same thing she'd been watching yesterday, yet something in her expression told her that she'd heard every single word her and Leo had muttered outside the door.

Instead of choosing to confront her, Hazel sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Annabeth, resting her head on her shoulder. "Where's Piper?" Annabeth maneuvered herself so that Hazel's head was in her lap and started to braid her hair. Annabeth wasn't a "girly-girly" by any means, but when it came to Hazel she saw her as the little sister she never had. "She and Jason went out somewhere, probably to the movies." Hazel lifted her head to look at Annabeth questioningly. "Why aren't you out with Percy?" Hazel asked the older girl innocently. Annabeth's response was to sigh, and Hazel took that to mean that either they'd gotten into another fight or he wasn't available for some Godforsaken reason.

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna head to bed now. Homework can wait until the morning. Goodnight, Annie," Hazel murmured, getting up from the couch. Annabeth glared at her slightly for the use of the forbidden nickname, but Hazel could see that there was the slightest hint of a smile in her eyes. "Goodnight Hazel. Oh, and by the way, I heard you and Leo out there. He seems like a good guy."

Hazel blushed slightly and Annabeth smirked at her before turning their small TV to Disney Channel.

**A/N: And chapter six is finished! I had way too much fun writing this chappie, especially the little Hazel/Annabeth bonding moment at the end. Oh, and the little Lazel moments in the coffee shop. That was too much fun. Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter too, and please review! Also, please go check out my not-so-new Lazel one-shot called "Virtually Impossible". It's been out for a while. **


End file.
